Fork lift trucks commonly include upwardly extending uprights on which a load support carriage is guided for up and down movement. The carriage is raised and lowered by on or a pair of hydraulic lift jacks mounted in a vertical position between the uprights and connected to the load carriage through chains or cables. Due to the position of the lift jacks and chains between the uprights, they present a substantial obstruction to the view of the operator through the uprights. This creates a problem when maneuvering the truck particularly during engaging or depositing a load since the operator does not have a clear view of the forks.